


Hale, Rain, and Sunshine

by Gia279



Series: Practice Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Writer!Derek, a case of mistaken identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279
Summary: Derek let him talk; he couldn't get a word in edgewise anyway, and honestly, his rant was sort of beautiful, in its own way.





	Hale, Rain, and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this ficlet because the cold I have is keeping me from working on my chaptered fic. :( 
> 
> Prompt was from rebekahdarian who also beta read for me. Thanks bro.

There was something to be said for arriving at the bookstore cafe early enough to get the pick of tables. Derek wasn't much of an early riser usually, but he needed a change of scenery and some fresh air. The lure of coffee didn't hurt. He set up with a legal pad and pen first, though he had his laptop ready in his bag in case inspiration struck. He still had a few weeks before his first draft deadline but he was acutely aware of how quickly a few weeks could turn into a few hours with just the right combination of procrastination and denial. He scowled at the blank paper, tapping his pen against the top. He sighed and figured the least he could do was start some notes. He had the basics, and usually his problem was the specifics, which he knew very well and still, it surprised him every time.

He was well into the groove of his outline an hour later. He hadn't noticed as people trickled in, so when someone jostled his table, he jumped, startled. He looked around, disoriented. The first two pages of his notepad were filled with details of his newest work, his newest novel, and his coffee cup was empty. He glanced at his watch and frowned at the time.

"I am not late!" someone gasped, throwing themselves into the chair across from Derek so hard he had to lunge and catch his cup before it could topple to the floor.

His gaze snapped up, ready to dismiss whoever had encroached upon _his_ table, and hesitated.

The man across from him adjusted his sleeves and cleared his throat. "Ahem. I know Mr. Cuthbert told you I would be here at 8:30, but you'll find that the agreed upon time was 9." He turned his phone around, flashing an email chain too quickly for Derek to actually see anything. "However, I understand that it's neither your nor my fault that he didn't communicate with either of us the time he wanted this interview to happen."

Derek opened his mouth to tell the man he had the wrong table, and got neatly steamrolled by:

"So let's get down to business. I want to work for your publishing house, and here's why." He whipped out what looked like a résumé, along with several other pieces of paper. "I worked with Brown and Steven for two years as an intern while I was in college, which I know is a smaller company than yours but it _is_ experience and I know everything there is to know about children, middle grade, and young adult publishing." He turned one of the sheets around so Derek could read it and started a well-constructed lecture about how Derek, or whoever he thought Derek was, would be lost if he didn't hire him immediately.

Derek let him talk; he couldn't get a word in edgewise anyway, and honestly, his rant was sort of beautiful, in its own way. He was very confident in his ability to notice small details and big picture stuff, which was ironic. He was cute, too, with his eyes all lit up with enthusiasm. 

Derek finally cut in when he paused to take a breath: "You really should introduce yourself before you begin an interview." 

He looked stumped, then horrified, then outraged. "I-" He sucked in a breath. "My apologies," he said through his teeth. "I was told you were expecting me, Mr. Santiago." 

Derek couldn't help the snort of laughter. 

The man looked infuriated, but he said evenly, "Stiles Stilinski....sir." 

"Derek Hale," he replied with a grin. 

He paused, and Derek imagined he could hear the cogs moving together in his brain, _click click click_ , before shock and mortification lit his face. "Wait, wait." He held up a hand. "You...aren't...Marcus Santiago?" he asked weakly. 

"Nope." Derek could see he was going through some kind of existential implosion, so he continued, "I tried to tell you, but you just kept talking." 

"I've been stressing about this interview for weeks!" he practically shrieked. "I didn't want a chance to lose my stride! Oh my god, that means I'm late for my actual interview." 

Derek grimaced. "Probably." He looked around. "What does the guy look like?" 

Stiles waved his hands. "I was told he was a dark haired man who would be wearing a blue shirt, and by the window!" He gestured at Derek. 

Derek bit down on another laugh. "Is it possible he decided not to sit by the windows after getting here and seeing it was crowded?" 

He groaned and dropped his head in his hands. 

Derek felt a little bad for him. After all, he could have tried harder to interrupt him. "My publishing house is looking to add people to the team," he offered. "I'm sure if I explained, they would give you an interview." 

He glared at him. "That isn't funny." 

"I'm not joking!" he protested, a bit insulted. 

"You just happen to work at a publishing house? After sabotaging my chances at another one? Please." 

Derek shook his head. "I don't work in one." He held up his notepad. "I'm one of their writers." 

Stiles's jaw dropped. "Oh." His face went red. "Uh." He held a hand out. "Stiles Stilinski, twenty-four, and not always that ungrateful." 

Derek grinned and shook his hand. "Derek Hale, twenty-eight, and always this amused by confused strangers." 

Stiles snatched his hand back. "Jerk," he muttered. "You already offered to help me, no take backs!" he added quickly. 

Derek grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about publishing houses.


End file.
